1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning light devices and more particularly pertains to a new warning light device for warning vehicles of oncoming vehicles approaching from a blind spot in an intersection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warning light devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,186 describes an emergency warning light to warn people of an approaching emergency vehicle. Another type of warning light device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,491 which includes a traffic light that is operated by a motion detector which detects the approaching of a vehicle toward an intersection. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,219 which includes a detector positioned away from an intersection which provides a signal to a warning light in the intersection when the detector detects an approaching vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more portable and easier to use than previous warning systems. In particular, the device should be a signal unit including both a detection means and a warning light wherein the signal unit may be positioned so that the warning light is visible in one direction while the detection means detects motion in another direction.